


Home

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A-Teen Band AU, Actor Kim Mingyu, Convenience Store Dates, Late night talks, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Street Performer Lee Jihoon, University Student Lee Jihoon | Woozi, attempt at being wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Jihoon cannot look away from Mingyu. Mingyu is magnetizing, his words convincingly heartfelt. A sick part of Jihoon reminds him that Mingyu is after all an actor; surely, he can’t be saying the truth. A bigger part of him wants to just trust Mingyu.Jihoon chooses to believe.//In which Jihoon's life as a student and street performer takes a turn when the nation's newest A-list actor walks in.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: First Love Late Spring





	Home

Late February isn’t really a good time to perform outdoors.

For one, it is still very cold, and thus there are not many people. Those who are outside are probably on their way to some place and don’t have much time to watch, or would watch them for a while until the harsh chill gets to them and they would seek refuge to nearby cafes.

Still, Jihoon had asked that they perform today. It has been a few weeks since they did, because of final exams at the end of their semester. He had written some new songs since the start of the school break, and he wants to put them out there.

His band mates don’t necessarily love him for placing them in this torture, but they didn’t say anything. Jihoon knows they are being extra kind to him for a reason.

The thing is, Jihoon kind of regrets now that he insisted for them to go. They are half-way on their three-hour set, and Jihoon's fingers cannot feel the keys of his instrument. It’s a miracle that he’s able to play the right chords – or maybe it’s muscle memory. Poor Seokmin though; he knows how difficult it is to play the guitar with stiff fingers, and he can see how Seokmin is struggling the longer they go on.

Still, there are at least a dozen people watching them at any given time, idling by to watch them perform a song or two before moving on. The open guitar case has a few bills in it, probably not enough to even buy the four of them coffee. Not that they really mind how much they get from busking; it has always been the thrill of performing that keeps them here.

There is almost always a performer on this part of Hongdae, except for the coldest weeks of winter. This time, it was them and some few cover dance groups.

Seungkwan belts out the bridge of a song that they are covering, and Jihoon sings the last chorus. Their speaker blasts their voices and the instruments just loud enough to be heard by the audiences around them, but not loud enough to disturb the other performers nearby.

Jihoon plays the last notes of the song, and he appreciates that some of those watching actually took out their hands from their pockets to give them applause. Seungkwan thanks the audience and says that they’ll be taking a 15-minute break before the second half of their set. Naturally, the people watching them disperse.

Chan hands Jihoon a hot pack from his pocket. Jihoon is going to protest, but the percussionist shows him that he has his own hot pack too. Jihoon murmurs a thank you.

“I can’t feel my face anymore,” Seungkwan says. He rearranges out his scarf to wrap around his neck and up to his chin. “Are you sure we have to finish this set?”

Jihoon nods. Even he is convinced this really isn’t a good idea. “We can skip some of the cover songs and do the new ones. I really just want to try them.”

“I really like our new songs, especially the last one we just did,” Seokmin says, making fine adjustments in his guitar.

“Yeah, they’re really great, hyung. Some of the best songs you’ve written in my opinion,” Chan says.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m glad you took time to practice using the demos I sent you.”

“It’s not perfect, but we’ll get there. The lyrics though, it amazes me how you can write deep emotional shit, knowing you. I guess that’s what happens when you get hurt.” Seungkwan laughs, the other two does not. “What, too soon?”

Chan shakes his head slowly.

Jihoon smiles. “It’s okay, I’m over it.”

“Glad to hear it! You know, you don’t deserve what that asshole did to you. He has the guts to post photos online when you’ve just been – ow!“ Seungkwan reacts from a not-so-subtle kick from Seokmin.

“Hyung, I want to learn the beat for one of our new songs, can we go over them together?” Chan asks as Seungkwan grumbles about something to Seokmin.

Jihoon knows that Chan is trying to change the conversation, but “Sure.” He peers at Seokmin’s phone to where the lyrics and his annotations are saved.

“Excuse me?”

Jihoon didn’t notice him at first; the guy who spoke walks closer.

Jihoon looks up from the phone to the tall guy, then looks around. Jihoon gestures to himself as if to ask.

“Hi! Uhm, these are for you – for the four of you.”

The man hands Jihoon a tray with four cups and a box that smells like donuts. Jihoon accepts them in surprise and confusion.

“I got 2 lattes and 2 cappuccinos because I don’t know what you like. And these are donuts. Please enjoy them while they are warm.”

Jihoon stares at the food and drinks handed to him, and then at the guy, not really sure how to respond. “Thank you?” He quickly passes the coffee around, getting the attention of the others. At this point his band members are also in on his conversation with the stranger. “I mean, thank you. But why…?”

“I was watching you perform earlier. You were so good! Consider me as a fan.”

“Thanks!” Seungkwan raises his coffee to the guy.

The guy acknowledges him by nodding to his direction and smiling, or at least his eyes crinkle into a smile, as his lower face is covered by a face mask.

“I’m surprised there weren’t more people watching you. Seriously, you guys are amazing.”

“It’s still too cold, I guess, so there weren’t many people outside. We’re mainly just practicing our new songs.”

“So you write your songs?” The guy asks, clearly amazed.

“Jihoon-hyung produces and composes most of our songs,” Seokmin says, pointing at Jihoon. Jihoon feels slightly uncomfortable at how the guy is looking at him as if he had done a miracle or a magic trick.

“Do you play here often?” The guy asks again, clearly directed to Jihoon. Jihoon hesitates to answer.

“We just started again this year,” Chan answers. “We mostly play here on Friday and weekends. You should see us again tomorrow!”

The guy seems happy with the invitation, thinks about it, then visibly deflates. “I’d love to, but I have something to do tomorrow.” He does sound like he regrets not being able to come. “I’ll come back some other day, though, for sure.”

Again, he looks at Jihoon as he speaks; Jihoon can’t help but notice.

“Ah! You should follow us on instagram. We post whenever we have a scheduled set, since we can’t always be here because of university and stuff.” Seungkwan says. He handles the band’s social media accounts, proclaiming himself as a social media manager.

“That’d be great. What’s your username?” The guy brings out his phone from his pocket.

“It’s _@ateenband_.”

“Found it.” The guy’s phone pings with a notification; he takes a longer look at his phone, and then looks up. “Sorry, I got to go now.”

“Sure. Thanks for the coffee and donuts, man,” Seokmin says. The other members also tell him their thanks.

“No problem! Hope to see you soon.” The guy waves at them then walks away.

The band members watch him leave, coffees in their hands.

“What a weirdo.”

“Hyung!” Seungkwan gasps. “How can you say that?”

“Who would just randomly give people food like that? Isn’t that weird?” Jihoon asks, even as he had already given his coffee a sip. It is nice and warm.

“You heard him, he said he watched us and thought we’re good,” Seungkwan says.

“I think he’s nice,” Seokmin says. Seungkwan nods in agreement. Okay, when Seokmin and Seungkwan both agree at the same thing, then maybe Jihoon has just been overthinking.

“When you think about it, this is our first fan support,” Chan says with a mouthful of his glazed donut.

“That’s right!” Seungkwan exclaims. “We should remember this achievement.”

The social media manager brings out his phone and calls out his members for a group photo. Jihoon reluctantly poses with his coffee cup near his cheek, as Seungkwan instructed them to do.

X

Jihoon has not even changed clothes when he sees notifications from his band’s group chat. They were together only 30 minutes ago, so something must be something going on. He lies on his bed and opens the group chat.

_Seungkwanboo: I can’t believe I didn’t recognize him. I could have gotten a selfie with him._

_Jungchan: My mom watches his drama every week_

_MCSeokmin: And he bought us coffee?_

_MCSeokmin: That’s crazy._

Jihoon is confused, but is too lazy to scroll and read the previous conversations.

_Jihoom: What’s going on?_

_Seungkwanboo: Donuts guy_

_Seungkwanboo: He followed our instagram page right?_

_Seungkwanboo: Here he is_

_Seungkwanboo: Instagram.com/min9yu_k_

Jihoon clicks the link.

_

_Kim Mingyu_

_Actor. Model. SVT Management_

_1.2 M Followers | 196 Following_

___

Jihoon scrolls down to his recent posts, selfies and magazine shoots. He sure is donuts guy, even though they only saw him with his face mask on.

He taps a random photo, which happens to be a poster for a television drama series. Kim Mingyu is the lead actor.

Jihoon gets back to the _group_ chat.

_Jihoom: What the fuck_

_MCSeokmin: Right???_

_Seungkwanboo: We now have a hundred more followers_

_Seungkwanboo: And I’m getting notifications every few seconds_

_Seungkwanboo: From more followers and people liking our old posts_

_Seungkwanboo: His power_

_MCSeokmin: Get that exposure_

_Seungkwanboo: Yaaaaas_

_Seungkwanboo: I followed him back ofc_

_Seungkwanboo: Coz we are grateful in this house_

_MCSeokmin: Guyssddf_

_MCSeokmin: Check his stories_

Jihoon switches back Kim Mingyu’s profile and opens the story.

_What._

First thing that Jihoon sees is himself, and then some of his band members in the background. The sound is on, and he is singing a verse of one of their original songs into the mic.

There is a text on the bottom of the video:

_Thank you @ateenband band for keeping me warm with your voices. Fighting!_

Jihoon is speechless. Of course, his members are not. The group chat gets flooded again with reactions.

_Seungkwanboo: OMFGGGG_

_Jungchan: How do I send it to my mom_

_MCSeokmin: Screenrecord it_

_MCSeokmin: Quick! Before he deletes it_

_Seungkwanboo: IG page is exploding with notifs_

_Seungkwanboo: I can’t deal with this_

_Seungkwanboo: I’m not ready to be famous_

_Jihoom: Is he bored or smth_

_Jungchan: Hyung!!!_

_MCSeokmin: SKSKSKSKSKSKSS_

_Jungchan: He’s being kind and supportive_

_Jungchan: Like he said, he’s a fan_

_Jihoom: I just can’t believe it_

_Jihoom: I mean why_

_Seungkwanboo: Should I have a stage name or should I stay as Seungkwan?_

_Jihoom: Let’s not get carried away_

_Seungkwanboo: LOL I was kidding ofc_

_Seungkwanboo: But just so you know_

_Seungkwanboo: We now have 10K followers_

_Jungchan: :O_

_Jungchan: Dead_

_Jungchan: How about we post something?_

_Seungkwanboo: Good idea!_

_MCSeokmin: We should post our group photo earlier and mention him for a thank you_

_Seungkwanboo: On it…_

After a few minutes, Jihoon gets a notification for a mention in an IG post.

It is the photo that Seungkwan posted on their band’s account. Seungkwan wrote the caption:

_“Thank you @min9yu_k for keeping us warm with coffee! The donuts too were good! We’ll work harder from now on knowing you’re cheering for us.”_

He checks the replies and sees mostly surprised reactions from their followers until he sees a reply:

**_Min9yu_k_ ** _“You’re welcome_ _😊_ _from your #1 fan._ _”_

X

_Jungchan: Hyung, where are you?_

_MCSeokmin: Jihoon-hyung!_

Jihoon maneuvers through the subway crowd with his keyboard bag, his phone on the other hand.

_Is something wrong?_ He knows he’s already late to their performance today, as he overslept this morning. He wouldn’t admit it, but the excitement of last night’s happenings rendered him unable to rest until it was very late.

He gets out of Hongik University Station. Just then, his phone rings; it’s Seungkwan.

“Hello?”

“Hyung! Where are you now?”

“

Just got out of the station. I’m almost there.”

“Faster. You have to be here.”

“Why?” He walks faster and turns towards the performance area.

“We need you.”

Jihoon directs his gaze to their usual spot in the street, expecting to see his members waiting. What he sees instead is a crowd surrounding their area. “I’m here,” he says on the phone and ends the call.

As he gets closer, he confirms that the crowd is actually waiting to watch their band perform, even when there are other performers around.

He sees his bandmates in the circle, instruments already set up. He watches Seungkwan look for him from beyond the crowd and spot him as he makes his way to them.

“Hyung!”

“Sorry for being late,” he greets his band members.

“

It’s okay with us. For them, however…” Seungkwan tilts his head to the people watching.

“Some of them were here already when I got here,” Chan says. “Some even asked for photos with me,” he adds shyly.

“Hyung, are they are here just to see us?” Seokmin asks, looking around. “I’m suddenly kind of nervous and scared unlike before.”

“Let’s finish setting up quickly, then,” Jihoon replies, taking out his keyboard and stand from the bag. “And let’s just play for them like how we always do. We’ll make sure they won’t regret seeing us.”

His band members nods at what he said, and helps him set up his instrument.

By the time the chords of their first song plays from their speaker, the crowd is already packed around them, their phones out to capture their performance.

X

Seungkwan, in keeping of his role as their social media manager, suggested on the group chat that they check out posts that mentions their band’s account.

Jihoon is scrolling through the said posts; numerous videos of them performing different songs from earlier. He likes a few of them. He wonders if he should also comment to thank them for watching and sharing. A notification pops up:

_1 message request_

Jihoon opens the notification.

_min9yu_k: Hey! This is Kim Mingyu._

_min9yu_k: You’re A-Teen’s songwriter and vocalist, right?_

_min9yu_k: Just want to say hi and have a chat._ _😊_

Jihoon stares at the message. He clicks the profile; it leads him to the actor’s Instagram account. Weird. He checks again.

What could this be about? Jihoon presses _Accept_ and types.

_jihoon_universefactory: Hi_

_jihoon_universefactory: How did you find me here?_

_min9yu_k: Your band’s account mentioned you in a post_

_min9yu_k: Thanks for the reply!_

_min9yu_k: So how was today’s performance?_

Kim Mingyu is asking about their performance casually. Does he really want to know?

_jihoon_universefactory: It was good._

_jihoon_universefactory: Many came to watch us_

_jihoon_universefactory: Your fans, probably_

_min9yu_k: No_

_min9yu_k: They are your fans_

_min9yu_k: They came to watch you_

_jihoon_universefactory: But they wouldn’t have if you didn’t post about us??_

_jihoon_universefactory: Thank you for that btw_

_min9yu_k: It’s nothing!_

_min9yu_k: I just shared something that I’m sure people would watch._

_min9yu_k: You’re really good!_

_jihoon_universefactory: Thanks._

_jihoon_universefactory: You already told us yesterday_

_min9yu_k: Yes!_

_min9yu_k: But I mean you especially_

_min9yu_k: I like your voice_ _😊_

Jihoon stares at his screen, trying to decipher the message. Kim Mingyu likes his voice? He seemed genuine when he talked to them yesterday. Still, why does he feel the need to compliment Jihoon? Does he need something?

_jihoon_universefactory: Thanks??_

_jihoon_universefactory: What are u doing btw.._

It’s obvious that he is trying to steer the conversation from him, but he doesn’t know how else to do it.

_min9yu_k: I was just about to ask u the same!_

_min9yu_k: We have a shoot for a tv series. I’m on break now._

_min9yu_k: You?_

_jihoon_universefactory: Nothing_

_jihoon_universefactory: Not much to do until semester starts_

_min9yu_k: Right.. You all are college students?_

_min9yu_k: What year r u in?_

_jihoon_universefactory: Yep._

_jihoon_universefactory: I’m in 3 rd year._

_min9yu_k: Hey_

_min9yu_k: I’ll probably be finished here by 10 pm_

_min9yu_k: Can I meet you after?_

_min9yu_k: Let’s eat together_

_min9yu_k: If that’s okay…_

_min9yu_k: If it’s not_

_min9yu_k: Then it’s fine!_

_min9yu_k: But I hope it’s alright with you…_

Jihoon stares at the three dots indicating that Mingyu is still typing something else. He still cannot figure out what Kim Mingyu wants from him, but reading his frantic messages makes Jihoon want to yield.

_jihoon_universefactory: Okay_

_jihoon_universefactory: But I won’t go anywhere that isn’t walking distance from here_

_min9yu_k: YEsgjhlK_

_min9yu_k: Yes_

_min9yu_k: That’s fine!_

_min9yu_k: We can meet at a convenience store nearest you_

_min9yu_k: Just send me the location and I’ll be there by 10:30_

_min9yu_k:_ _😊_

_jihoon_universefactory: Okay_

_min9yu_k: My break is over_ _☹_

_min9yu_k: Have to go now_

_min9yu_k: See you later!!!_

Jihoon sends a thumbs up emoji. He checks whether Mingyu have seen his reply; no, he must really have put away his phone.

He scrolls their conversation, surprised that they have talked for quite long. And he asked Jihoon to meet up? Weird. Is he bored? Doesn’t he have any friends to hang out with at the moment?

If that’s the case, then Jihoon thinks he can spare him some of his time. It’s probably just this time anyway; he knows for sure that the actor has better things to do.

Jihoon puts his phone away and thinks of lyrics for a new song.

X

Jihoon sees Mingyu get off a van from across the street. The tall actor greets the person inside the car before they drive off, and then looks around and spots the convenience store where Jihoon is at. He must have seen Jihoon on the glass window, as he waves at him before crossing the street.

“Hey!” Mingyu greets him as he approaches Jihoon’s table.

“You really came.”

“Of course,” Mingyu looks at him as if anything else is not a possibility. “Did you wait long?”

“Nope, ust got here.”

“So… do you want to eat somewhere else or is here okay?”

“I mean… it’s up to you. I usually eat here anyways. Student budget.”

“Actually, I don’t want to go somewhere else; I’m so hungry right now.”

Jihoon okays and they get up from their seats to choose their food. Jihoon chooses a _dosirak_ which will be heated up in the microwave. Mingyu picks up the same but with different side dishes. He goes to the fridge and gets two cans of coke after asking Jihoon if he wants one also.

Mingyu watches Jihoon pick up a cup of instant ramyeon from the noodle aisle.

“Rice meal with ramyeon?”

“Don’t judge. This is the best combination.”

“I’m not judging! It’s just that it’s been so long since I’ve had ramyeon.” Mingyu appears to think for a second, before saying, “Please get me one too!”

Jihoon does and follows Mingyu into the cashier. He puts down his food beside Mingyu’s on the counter.

“Together?” The cashier asks.

“No – “

“Yes, please put these in together,” Mingyu tells the cashier.

“I’ll pay for them later.”

“It’s okay! Let me pay for these because I forced you to go out this late.”

“You didn’t force me to be here. Seriously, I can pay for my food.”

“Alright, you can pay for them next time!”

Jihoon concedes, while thinking about what Mingyu said. _Next time?_

They walk back to their table, heated food in trays. Steam rises from the partially closed lid of their cup ramyeon.

“Uhm… thanks for paying.”

“No worries. Let’s eat!”

Mingyu digs into his food, and Jihoon follows suit. Mingyu truly must have been hungry, for he is silent for quite a time, just shoveling food into his mouth. He gives a tiny moan from time to time, when he might have tasted something delicious. Jihoon tries to ignore.

“So…” Mingyu says, chewing on the remnants of his side dish. “What do you study?”

“I’m studying Communications.”

“Really? Wow.”

Jihoon looks at Mingyu for his reaction.

“I mean, I didn’t really take you for a communications kind of guy.”

Jihoon nods. “Yeah, people do say that.”

“Why didn’t you choose something related to music?”

“Music has always been a hobby for me. I thought that if I want to succeed as a singer or a musician, then I have to try to be famous. I just don’t want the pressure that will come with that.”

Mingyu appears to think about it, staring in the air with his forehead slightly scrunched. “Yeah, I guess I understand.”

“You should. You’re famous. I mean, I’m sure it wasn’t that easy when you were starting out, right?”

“It isn’t easy at all, even now.” Mingyu shrugs. “So, what’s the end goal for you?”

“I want to work for a radio station maybe, or a production company. I want to do something behind the scenes.”

Jihoon can feel Mingyu staring at him, as if he is imagining him in a workplace scenario.

“Yeah, I can definitely see you doing that.”

“How about you? How did you end up being an actor?”

“I got casted in the streets by an acting agency when I was in high school.”

Jihoon must have looked surprised, because Mingyu giggles at his reaction.

“I’ve had acting lessons and training since then, then I did small roles on TV and web series for 4 years. Landing my current lead role is part luck. I auditioned for it but didn’t get in, but the one chosen turned it down because of a movie role; they called the second choice in, which was me.”

“That’s… pretty cool.”

“Many good things in my life kind of have been accidental.”

“I’m sure you were chosen for a reason, though. Isn’t your drama super popular these days?”

Mingyu turns a little bashful. “I mean, it really exceeded my expectations. I was so sure they will end it after a few episodes due to bad ratings.”

“Why would you think that, though?”

“You should see all the other actors I am against with during auditions. They are always more good-looking, or more experienced. I still have a lot to learn compared to them.”

It is eye-opening, hearing about the worries of someone like Kim Mingyu, who is Jihoon’s age but a lot more successful. They basically have the same worries about what they do; Jihoon didn’t think he would relate to the actor like this.

“But you’re the one having fans right now, right? When people support you, that’s not luck; that’s because they like what you do, and they choose to follow you.”

Mingyu smiles. “That’s so nice to hear. You really have a way with words, hyung. Oh, can I call you hyung? Or is that… ”

“Hyung? Am I older than you?”

“I saw an instagram post about your 24rd birthday last November,” Mingyu scratches his head. “I’m just turning 24 this year.”

Jihoon has never felt so old. This rich, successful, six-foot-something guy is younger than him.

“So can I call you hyung?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, hyung!”

Food long finished, they spend most of the night talking. Jihoon finds it easy to share experiences with Mingyu, who is a good listener and gives good reactions to everything he says. Likewise, he’s also intrigued by the other person; Kim Mingyu is youthful and likes fun but is also mature.

It is almost dawn when they decide to go home. Jihoon waves goodbye to Mingyu as he gets on a taxi; Mingyu promises to see him again next time he is free. Jihoon doesn’t think much of that promise; he realizes how sleepy he is at this point.

X

Mingyu sees him two more times in the week that follows, both times also in the corner convenience store for dinner. Mingyu has mentioned that he has a very full schedule, but during the nights that they pack up early, he meets up with Jihoon.

Jihoon does think it is weird that the actor settles to hanging out with him instead of his friends or coworkers, but he does not bring it up; the subject of friends might be sensitive for Mingyu.

The days in between, Jihoon would receive messages from the actor at random intervals. It would be when Mingyu is on a break or is not filming a a scene, Jihoon assumes. Classes started later that week, so then Jihoon often sees his messages hours late since he is in class most of the time, but Jihoon replies anyway, then the younger would reply to him hours later on his next break.

When they do catch each other online at the same time, Mingyu always seems eager to know about what is Jihoon doing, or how was his day. It baffles Jihoon since between the two of them, Mingyu surely has the more interesting day. But he humors Mingyu anyway and just answers truthfully. It doesn't seem like Mingyu is getting bored with his responses anyway.

It is currently Thursday; Jihoon is on the train home from his last class of the day. He checks his phone and sees a message from Mingyu 3 hours ago. They have already moved their conversation from Instagram to a messaging app.

_Mingyu_Kim: Hyung_

_Mingyu_Kim: Please watch our drama later!!!_

_Mingyu_Kim: It airs 5 pm!!_

_Mingyu_Kim: Talk to u later ^_^_

It is already 5:30 pm; the drama must be halfway done. Jihoon goes to the network's site anyway, where he thinks the drama might be streaming. It requires him to sign up and make an account, which normally makes him just exit the website. He does it, and soon the drama is playing.

In his screen is Mingyu and the beautiful lead actress; they are having a tense dialogue about each other's feelings.

Jihoon does not follow the dialogue very closely; he knows he will not catch the story since he is watching halfway. Instead he focuses on Mingyu; his face, his voice, the way he acts.

The camera really does Mingyu well; he is handsome in real life, but Jihoon is impressed by how well his looks translate into screen. Make-up, styling and good lighting may have contributed as well. Close ups of Mingyu's face show that he is virtually flawless, his facial featutes well-proportioned.

In the scene, Mingyu is on the verge of tears as the actress tells him that they shouldn't see each other anymore. Mingyu asks her to take back what she said, his voice pleading. Jihoon gets goosebumps; it feels incredibly weird watching someone he knows be this vulnerable. He has to remember that this is just acting, but not really knowing what character he portrays, he only sees Mingyu.

Jihoon does not really follow what is happening; somehow, the female lead is approaching Mingyu, supposedly to give him one last kiss. The screen switches to an angle from the side, showing the two characters off center. Mingyu leans down to meet the actress who is significantly shorter. His hands go up to cup both sides of the actress' face as they share a prolonged, desperate kiss.

Jihoon looks up instantly, his phone close to his body. He checks if anyone saw what he was watching. Not that it is anything weird; it's just a tv drama, anyone would have known that.

Still, Jihoon feels just a bit warm and weirdly embarrassed.

He exits the site and puts his phone in his pocket; he should just continue watching in his dorm, he decides.

X

Jihoon casually mentions it the next time they met up to eat.

"Ah, so you've watched my drama!"

"I just saw a few scenes…" The truth is, after watching it in the train, he found himself watching the episode from the start to end.

"How was it? How was I?" Mingyu asks a little too excitedly.

"You cry really well..."

Mingyu tips his head to the side. "That's a weird comment. What do you mean?"

"Just… you still look good.. while crying."

"I look good whatever I’m doing, right? They do say my visuals are always working hard 100%."

Jihoon scoffs. "Conceited."

Mingyu laughs. "What do you think about the scene after though?"

"What scene?" Jihoon automatically asks, though he knows what Mingyu is talking about. He catches himself looking at Mingyu's lips.

"The kissing scene of course. It's the first kiss in the drama."

"Oh. It's alright, I guess…”

“I’m not sure if it was convincing. I’m not really experienced in that department.” Mingyu admits, shyly. He points at a spicy rice cake on Jihoon’s _dosirak._ “Hyung, can I have this?”

Jihoon nods, and Mingyu takes a piece with his chopsticks. Jihoon’s eyes follow the food from his plate to Mingyu’s lips; the red sauce leaves a stain to them as he eats it, and he licks them off slowly.

Jihoon shakes his head.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“Me? Of course. Here, you can have it all.” He pushes the plate to Mingyu and grabs his cup ramyeon instead.

“Thanks!” Mingyu digs in on the rice cakes. Jihoon tries not to think much. “Anyway, when is your band’s next performance?”

“We have one tomorrow.”

“I see. Fighting hyung! Please say hi to your bandmates for me.”

Jihoon remembers he has not said anything about him and Kim Mingyu. He shrugs, “Sure, I will.”

X

March brings about a slight rise of temperature, and more people outside.

The usual young crowd gathers in the streets of Hongdae. The street performers are flocked with audiences almost as many as during peak tourist season.

Jihoon and his band has the greatest number of people surrounding their circle.

It honestly feels very exciting. Jihoon thought at first that the attention brought about by their small social media exposure will be short-lived. He is yet to see their audiences decrease since then. Of course, knowing that people follow your work and performances makes the band members feel good about what they are doing. They have even talked about making a youtube channel where they will upload their performances of original songs and covers.

Seungkwan croons the last lines of their final song, and the crowd gives them a warm applause.

They are done disassembling their sound system and instruments, when Jihoon checks his phone out of habit.

_Mingyu_Kim: Great set!_ _😊_

_Mingyu_Kim: You have so many audience today! I’m proud!_

Jihoon stares at the message, then looks around for the tall guy.

_Jihoom: Where are you?_

Someone picks up the keyboard bag from beside him. Jihoon looks up to Mingyu in a padded coat with the hood on and a face mask.

“Where are you going after this?”

The other members notice him too, and Mingyu nods to greet them.

“We’re gonna drop the instruments to a luggage storage nearby, then we’ll hang out in a coffee shop.”

“Can I join you, guys?”

“Sure.”

“I can bring that too,” Mingyu says, and picks up the speaker from Chan with his other hand.

“I can carry all of these, you don’t have to – “

“It’s okay! Are we ready? Just lead the way.”

Chan whispers a thanks and picks up his beatbox, and they head to the storage.

Jihoon feels awkward being empty-handed, so he snatches the pouch containing the mics and wires from Seungkwan. Mingyu and Chan seems to be talking about their set today.

“Why is Kim Mingyu here this time?” Seungkwan whispers. “And why is he talking to you like that?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? It sounds like you two know each other.”

Jihoon does not answer.

“Wait, were you two already talking?”

“I mean… he sends me messages from time to time.”

“And you’re telling us this now?” Seungkwan asks, with emphasis on the last word.

Jihoon shrugs. “We were just chatting. What’s there to tell you guys?”

“Well, I don’t know. That you’re already making friends with a celebrity?”

“We’re not – “ friends, is what Jihoon wants to say, but that somehow feels wrong to say. “I mean, it’s not like I kept it a secret. It just didn’t cross my mind to tell you.”

“Sure. Don’t share your new celebrity friend with us. We can wait until when you have time for us, I guess.” Seungkwan says, sulking. He goes to Seokmin, and Jihoon just knows he’s going to “spill the tea” with their hyung.

They drop off their things to the storage, and go to their usual hang out which is just nearby. It is a small, retro-themed coffee shop.

They sit on their usual booth, but this time with Mingyu added in the group, they have to pull a chair from another table.

“Tell me what you guys want; I’ll order for all of us,” Mingyu volunteers.

They recite their usual orders, as Mingyu types it on his phone. Seungkwan for some reason decides to go with a complicated drink, with several substitutes and add-ons. Mingyu laughs as he types it down.

Their eyes follow Mingyu out as he walks to the counter.

“Now what’s with you and Kim Mingyu?” Seokmin asks.

Chan looks around the circle, confused.

“Whatever Seungkwan said is not true.” Jihoon counters.

“He just said you are chatting with Mingyu.”

“Well, that’s true…”

“What?” Chan asks. “Is that why he came here? You two have a date?”

Seungkwan gasps.

“No!” Jihoon protests. “He came here to watch us perform, and then hang out with us, I guess.”

“So this is like a meet-your-friends thing,” Seungkwan muses, grabbing the opportunity to make fun of Jihoon.

“Hyung! Is this serious? I’m so happy for you!” Chan exclaims.

“No, Chan, he’s just messing with me.” Jihoon glares at Seungkwan. “You all better not act weird like this when he comes back.”

Seungkwan, of course, is not fazed by Jihoon. “Why? Scared that we’ll turn away your new boyfriend?”

“Whose boyfriend?” Mingyu says, as he sits on the empty chair, but not before moving it closer to Jihoon. Seungkwan and Seokmin do not miss the action. “They’ll bring our orders here in a few.”

“Thanks. We were just talking about Jihoon,” Seungkwan says. “You see, he needs a new boyfriend.”

Jihoon tries his best to communicate death to Seungkwan just by his stare, but the younger ignores him.

“Really?” Mingyu looks at Jihoon as if to confirm.

“Ignore them. They’re just being silly.”

“Okay…” Mingyu nods, although still looking confused. “Anyway, thanks for letting me join you guys; it’s nice to finally meet you all properly. Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan, right? Jihoon has told me so much about you guys. I’m Kim Mingyu.”

“We do know you from the time that you posted about us. Jihoon, however, didn’t tell us anything about you,” Seungkwan replies.

Mingyu didn’t say anything, but there’s a hint of a pout on his lips. Jihoon actually felt guilty. “It just never came up.” He protests weakly.

“You know, this is really actually a good sign,” Seokmin says. “Jihoon must really like you.”

“What?” Jihoon finds himself asking before Mingyu.

Seokmin ignores him and directs his answer to Mingyu. “Jihoon tends to conveniently not share new things that he likes or makes him happy. It’s like he’s afraid it’ll get jinxed or something.”

“Oh…” Mingyu absorbs what he was told and beams. “Is that true?”

“Well…” Seokmin’s observation is actually true, now that Jihoon thinks about it. Also, he can’t deny it now; not when Mingyu looks this happy hearing it.

“Here’s our drinks!” Chan says.

Jihoon sighs in relief at the interruption.

Mingyu helps to pass the drinks around. He sees the others take out their wallets, and speaks out. “Don’t bother paying. Today’s my treat! Except for Jihoon. He’s paying for his and my drink!”

“Thank you… But why is Jihoon paying for your drink?”

“Coz I paid for our meal last time; it’s his turn now,” Mingyu says, beaming at Jihoon.

The other three stares from Mingyu to Jihoon, dumbfounded.

Jihoon sips at his coffee, willing to ignore everyone.

X

Jihoon walks back from the comfort room to see Mingyu nodding to whatever his friends are telling him.

“Don’t agree to whatever they are asking you.”

“Stop telling him what to do. Just because you two became friends first doesn’t mean we can’t be close,” Seungkwan replies.

“It looks like we’re actually gonna be really close friends with Mingyu in the near future,” Seokmin adds, sporting one of his smiles which makes him look like he knows everything.

“Would you look at the time!” Chan exclaims before Jihoon can ask what Seokmin means. “It’s getting late, I think it’s time to leave.”

Jihoon sees everyone else agree, including Mingyu. They clean up the table and leave the shop, walking back to the storage.

Each of them carries their instrument as they walk to the subway station.

“We’ll go ahead from here,” Chan says, the three of them going towards a different platform from Jihoon.

“Why are you going with them?” Jihoon asks; he and Chan take the same line going home.

“I have to go to Seokmin-hyung to pick up something,” Chan answers quickly.

“I’ll go with you then,” Jihoon replies, following the three to their side of the station.

“No!” Chan exclaims. “I mean, there’s no need, thanks!”

“It would take time; I will actually help Chan with his paper,” Seokmin adds. “You go home already.”

They wave Jihoon goodbye; Jihoon shrugs, watching them leave.

Mingyu picks up the keyboard bag from Jihoon’s hand.

“Where are you going?”

“Are you not going home? Let’s go!”

“You’ll ride the subway? What if someone recognized you?”

“Well, no one recognized me so far with my face mask on. And carrying this will add to my disguise,” he lifts the keyboard bag up. “ ‘What is Kim Mingyu doing on the subway with a keyboard? Must be someone else.’ ”

Jihoon cracks up. “Let’s hope you’re right. Let’s go.”

X

The two walks from the subway to station to Jihoon’s apartment, the shorter leading the way. It is already dark, which also means it is freezing outside. Jihoon is walking faster than usual, eager to escape the cold.

They pass by the convenience store that they always go to, and a thought comes to Jihoon.

“Do you – “

“Jihoon – “

Mingyu laughs. “You go first.”

“I was gonna ask you if you want to grab dinner here first?”

Mingyu smiles. “That’s what I was gonna tell you.” He starts to enter the store, Jihoon following him behind.

“You seem to have a lot of free time today,” Jihoon observes. They are in front of the usual selection of instant meals.

“They gave us a break today; we’re almost done shooting anyway. I’m free until tomorrow morning.”

“I see,” Jihoon says. “Do you want to get our food to go then?”

Mingyu looks at him questioningly. “And where would we eat?”

“In my apartment, of course.”

“Really? You’re inviting me to your apartment?” Mingyu looks like he was just given the best reward.

“Yes? That is if you want to. It’s a student’s pad, so it’s kind of small…”

“Of course I’d want to! Can we have ramyeon at your place?”

“Ramyeon? I’m sure I still have several packs…”

“I’ll get some side dishes then!” Mingyu happily picks out food that will be paired with their ramyeon. They pass by the beverage section, and Mingyu hesitates.

“Can you drink?”

“I have no classes tomorrow. I guess I can have a few.”

“I’ll get some then.” He grabs four cans of beer from the fridge. “It’s been long since I’ve drank beer.”

They proceed to the cashier, and once again Mingyu insists on paying for everything. “I’m already crashing at your place.”

“Sure,” Jihoon agrees. In his mind, he’s realizing maybe he didn’t really think this through. Did he even clean up his place before leaving this morning?

“Let’s go!” Mingyu beckons excitedly, holding the keyboard on one hand and the black bag containing store items in the other.

Jihoon sighs and leads the way out.

X

Mingyu went straight to Jihoon’s small pantry, looking for the things they need to make ramyeon. Jihoon was glad he didn’t notice him putting away things left scattered.

Mingyu seems excited to cook ramyeon for them, so he let him do it. Meanwhile he arranged the other food and beverage on the floor, since his place doesn’t really have a space for dining. It seems that Mingyu doesn’t mind anyway.

“Here’s the ramyeon!” Mingyu says, holding the gold noodle pot with two hands in a potholder. He set it down the floor and took out two bowls from Jihoon’s cabinet to prepare two servings.

“Let’s eat!” Mingyu urges. They dig down on their food; it’s delicious of course. Jihoon always love ramyeon.

It was quiet for a while as they dig down on the food; Mingyu comments on the side dishes they got from time to time, urging Jihoon to try them. They slow down as they finish the food.

“What did they tell you while I was gone at the coffee shop?”

Mingyu grins after sipping from his beer can. “They told me you’re gonna ask that. They also told me not to tell you.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Whatever, don’t listen to them and tell me.”

“If you really want to know, then… They actually asked me something first.”

“What is it?”

“They asked me if I like you.”

He is looking straight at Jihoon, so Jihoon looks elsewhere and sips at his can.

“And what did you… say?”

“I said yes. I really like you.”

Jihoon coughs up in the middle of another sip. He dares to look at Mingyu, and he is still staring at him, serious.

“They told me to be honest with you about it, so I'm telling you now. They also told me to be patient, so you don't need to tell me anything if you don’t feel like it. I'm not waiting for an answer; for know it's enough that you know.”

Jihoon nods. “Thanks. I’m just… surprised, I guess. It didn’t cross my mind that you, uh, like me.”

“Really? But I thought I was being really obvious!”

“How?”

“I am messaging you every day? Asking you for some late-night convenience store dates?”

“Those were dates?”

“For me they were!” Mingyu exclaims, more playful than a while ago. “Or are you asking that because we were just meeting at a convenience store? I swear the next time I’m taking you to a nice restaurant for a real date!”

Jihoon doesn’t respond.

“I mean, that is, if you want to…” Mingyu adds, suddenly shy.

Jihoon feels like he is about to burst.

“I didn’t mean that. I just thought we were friends hanging out… But sure, we can do that next time, I guess.”

“Alright! I’ll make sure you’ll have a good time in our date! Our first real date!”

Jihoon shrugs, but deep inside he wants to crush his beer can with how cute and excited Mingyu is acting. He puts the cans and other trash away to stop himself doing so.

“Jihoon.”

He looks up to see Mingyu taking a selfie with him behind. He takes several photos with Jihoon’s surprised reaction.

“Thanks!”

“What’s that for?”

“I’m gonna send it to Seungkwan, Seokmin and Chan. They were asking where we are now.”

“So you four have a group chat now?”

“Yeah. They’re my friends now too. And they’re willing to help me with you. They’re really nice!”

_Those idiots,_ Jihoon mutters. “Did you send it already?”

“Yeah. They have some strong reactions,” Mingyu shows him his phonescreen.

_ <Mingyu_Kim sent a photo>_

_Seungkwanboo: Damn_

_JungChan: He invited you to his place already?_

_MCSeokmin: That was quick_

_Seungkwanboo: You’re falling for the charms of Lee Jihoon!_

_Seungkwanboo: Get out of there, quick!_

Jihoon huffs. “Take another selfie.”

Mingyu looks confused but doesn’t ask and taps the _send photo_ button. He frames the selfie, and just as he clicks the capture button, Jihoon moves quickly.

Jihoon looks at the screen, to a photo of a surprised Mingyu with Jihoon kissing him on the cheek.

“Perfect. Send that.”

Mingyu just nods, dumbstruck.

_< Mingyu_Kim sent a photo>_

_Mingyu_Kim: It’s too late._

_Mingyu_Kim: He’s already got me._

_Seungkwanboo: ASKSKSKAAAK_

_MCSeokmin: Right in front of my salad_

_JungChan: You two are really cute! I support!_

_Mingyu_Kim:_ _😊😊😊_

X

“Hyung, I like this new song. It’s sweet and romantic,” Chan says. He has his earphone on one ear, listening to the demo. They agreed to meet up in their usual hang out before their street performance that afternoon.

Jihoon frowns. Is it really that cheesy? But it felt right when he was making it.

“Who would have thought?” Seokmin says. “It sounds like Jihoon-hyung is inspired while writing this.”

“Speaking of,” Seungkwan says, leaning forward from his seat with his iced grapefruit tea in hand, “what’s the score between you and Mingyu? You have been to three dates already, right? And you eat out almost every other day.”

“First of all, what does Mingyu have to do with this song?” Jihoon ignores the eyeroll from Seungkwan and continues. “Second, how do you even know what we’ve been up to?”

“Simple. Mingyu shares it with us in our group chat.”

Jihoon sighs. “Does Mingyu voluntarily share with you or are you all forcing him?”

Seungkwan purses his lips.

Seokmin butts in, “I mean, it doesn’t take much to convince him to share anyway; the guy loves talking about you.”

Jihoon feels his ears warm up. He sips his iced coffee to recover. “If he has been that eager to share then why don’t you ask him?”

“He won’t tell us!” Seungkwan says frustratedly. “He said we should ask you instead.”

Jihoon is surprised. When he thinks about it, they have not talked about what they are currently. He knows that all their dates and meet-ups have been enjoyable for him, and he thinks that it is more than likely the same for Mingyu; at least the guy had not stopped seeing him.

The truth is, he is comfortable with what they have going on right now, but he is not sure if it is the same for Mingyu. Mingyu did promise to be patient and not pressure him too anything, and he is holding on to that promise. Knowing now though that Mingyu had said to ask Jihoon about their status makes Jihoon rethink that.

His friends might have seen something in his expression, as all their attention is suddenly on him.

“Hyung, we don’t mean to intrude,” Seungkwan says, tone worried. “It’s alright if you’re not comfortable sharing.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just…” Jihoon thinks deep of the root of the problem, and something dawns on him. “I think I like Mingyu.”

“That’s great. Does that mean you’re together now?” Chan asks.

“No. We haven’t talked about it. I think he’s waiting for me to say it”

“What’s the problem then? Why can’t you tell him that you like him?”

“I mean, does he really like me?” Jihoon watches his friends collectively sigh; Seungkwan visibly fights off an eyeroll.

“Of course he likes you, hyung. He’s told us many times, and if we missed that, then he has made it look so obvious,” Seokmin answers him patiently.

“Is that what you are really worried about?” Seungkwan asks.

“He has told me that he has not had any relationship before. That makes me the first if ever. I can’t help but think about that. Will I even come close to his expectations? What if he realizes that he could do with someone better?” Now that Jihoon is saying what he has been thinking, the more it makes sense to him. “And look at him; he’s successful and good-looking. He’s better off with someone more like him.”

“Oh, Jihoon-hyung…” Chan says, tone worried. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. You’re not less than anyone, hyung, and he likes _you_ ; to him, you are the best.”

“And we know you’re the best. I mean, look at you? He doesn’t even deserve you; he should be grateful that you spare him time,” Seungkwan adds fiercely.

“Uhm… thanks?”

“I think you should talk this out with Mingyu,” Seokmin says. “I don’t know him that well, but I think he'll understand. I’m sure he can assure you of his feelings more than we can.”

Jihoon is not so sure; he does not think that he’s ready for that kind of conversation with Mingyu yet. He trusts his friends enough to open up like this with them, but can he trust Mingyu already? What if Mingyu’s response just confirms Jihoon’s fears?

Jihoon just shrugs, which is his usual response. His friends buy it as they look less worried.

“I’m not kidding though when I said you’re a better catch. Like sure, he is very good-looking and tall and sexy and famous and I’m sure he’s rich, but you look good too, and you’re fairly smart and damn talented. Wow, you’re a triple threat.” Seungkwan shakes his head.

Jihoon stares at him, deadpan.

“Do tell us if he hurt you in anyway, okay? He’s cancelled if he does.” Seokmin tacks on.

“You bet!” Chan adds. “We’ll make sure to end his career.”

“Alright,” Jihoon agrees. His friends had really done so much for him. He hopes that they know how grateful he is for them.

X

Jihoon stares at his and Mingyu’s conversation from an hour ago.

_Mingyu_Kim: Do you have time to eat out tonight?_ _😊_

_Jihoon: Sorry, I can’t. Need to do some school research._

Mingyu has not replied since. Jihoon cannot blame him; he had basically turned down Mingyu’s offers for meet ups three times this past week, using university stuff as excuse. At first Mingyu had been very understanding and would send little messages to cheer him on, which had made Jihoon feel guilty that he is avoiding the younger. Hence, he did not respond when Mingyu sends a hopeful _“Maybe next time?”_ after.

It is true that school is getting busy, as the semester finally starts to pick up by the third week of March. But Jihoon knows he can make time for MIngyu; he just avoiding to, ever since his realization at the coffee shop with his friends. Now he’s sure Mingyu _knows_ he is deliberately turning him down, and that’s why he has not replied. Is he hurt? Perhaps he is disappointed or annoyed at Jihoon?

It is also true that he has to do some school research, though not really urgent. He should do it now that he has some free time. He has the outline of the project pulled up on his laptop, but nothing else is done in the past hour.

Jihoon tries to _really_ focus and reread the outline when his phone lights up.

_Mingyu_Kim calling…_

Jihoon answers it immediately without thinking.

“Hello?”

_“Jihoon-hyung! Are you home?”_

“Yes, why?”

_“Can you, uh, go down here and let me in? I didn’t realize there is a passcode for the front door of your building.”_

“My building?” Jihoon gets up from his seat and walks towards his window. He slides it open and peers below; three floors down is Mingyu staring up at him, smile wide. He is carrying some plastic bags on one hand and his other hand with the phone is waving at him. “Stupid,” Jihoon mutters and ends the call.

He rans to the mirror and does a quick check of his hair and clothing; he also picks up some littered clothes on the floor and throws them in the basket. After wearing his outdoor jacket, he runs down the stairs and out the door to Mingyu.

X

“I’m sorry for not telling you that I was coming,“ Mingyu says, “but I brought food!” He takes out various food containers from the bag that he brought and places them down on the floor. There’s jjajangmyeon, fried chicken, and many other food and side dishes. “Am I forgiven?”

Jihoon scans the array of containers in front of him. “Did you also bring rice?”

Mingyu grins and pulls out two big cups of rice from a different bag, the ones that are sealed and put into microwave. “I bought this separately at the corner convenience store so it would get here hot.”

“I’ll forget that you didn’t tell me you’re coming,” Jihoon says.

Mingyu giggles and hands him his cup of rice. “Let’s eat up! I know you’re very busy with university right now, but you need to be healthy while studying. I came here to make sure you eat lots of good food.”

Something twists inside Jihoon’s stomach, but he follows suit. He knows he need to tell Mingyu something, but he does not want to ruin the mood yet.

Even with lots of food, it took only a short while for the two of them to finish almost everything; Jihoon had learned from the start that Mingyu’s appetite rivals his.

“Thanks for the food,” Jihoon starts. “I’m really sorry that I didn’t make time to meet you lately.”

“No problem, I understand you are really busy right now. I asked your friends what’s happening, and they told me that homework and projects are piling up for all students right now. Seokmin said you are very serious about your studies.”

“Seokmin said what?”

“He said you’re very into studying. I didn’t know that about you. It was their idea that I come here and visit you. They said I should check in coz you have the tendency to skip meals when your immersed in studying.”

Jihoon absorbs that. His friends know him so well and had made up an excuse for his stupidity. They had even devised a plan for them to meet like this, so Jihoon cannot avoid Mingyu anymore. They can think like geniuses, sometimes.

“Actually, I don’t really study that hard.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m actually avoiding you for the past week.” Jihoon looks at Mingyu’s eyes, and he can see a flicker of hurt in them.

“But why?”

“It’s just… me being stupid all over again. I realized something and I started to overthink. And instead of going to you and asking you about it, I started avoiding you.”

“Don’t call yourself stupid,” Mingyu responds, a slight frown on his face. “What did you realize?”

“Many things. Like how I’m probably not the right person for you?”

“Jihoon – “

“Listen. You told me before that you have not been in any relationship prior. Then how can you be sure that I am the person that you want to have a relationship with? You have no one to compare me to. How soon would you realize that I do not have the things you want? That I’m not the one you want?”

Mingyu’s expression softens. He shuffles closer to Jihoon, reaching for his hand and holds it between both his hand.

“You’re right, I do not have any relationship before,” he starts slowly, as if thinking carefully about what he is going to say. “But there had been many people who confessed that they like me.” He shuts his eyes and turns away. “Welp, I sound like an asshole.”

Jihoon giggles despite himself. “You do.”

Mingyu smiles, seemingly encouraged. “What I want to say is, I’ve had many opportunities to be in a relationship. These are kind, amazing people who I can choose to like if I want to, but I didn’t for some reason.”

He searches for Jihoon’s eyes, holding his stare. “With you, it’s different. I don’t have to choose to like you because there was never a choice; I already want you. That’s how I feel when I met you. And then I got to know you during many times that we went out and talked, and more and more I found reasons to like you even more. That lists just keeps getting longer and longer. Jihoon-hyung, I don’t have to compare you with anyone to know that you’re the one I want.”

Jihoon cannot look away from Mingyu. Mingyu is magnetizing, his words convincingly heartfelt. A sick part of Jihoon reminds him that Mingyu is after all an actor; surely, he can’t be saying the truth. A bigger part of him wants to just trust Mingyu.

Jihoon chooses to believe.

“I told you before that I’ve had several relationships; not one of them lasted for more than a year. I figured at first that they’re not just the right person, or that we’re not compatible like we first thought. But my last relationship – he cheated on me.” Jihoon pats himself in the back mentally for sounding casual while telling this for the first time, like it is something from the distant past and not just 4 months ago.

“What’s worse is that he said it was my fault; that it was hard being in a relationship with me and I am not giving him enough of the affection or attention he needs. I know better than to believe him, of course. But he also made me realize that maybe I am partly responsible for all my short-lived relationships before. I tend to pull away whenever I start to feel attached, and I’m also not the most outwardly affectionate boyfriend. These are things that I said I will work on in my next relationship if given the chance; I didn’t expect that that chance would come so soon.”

Mingyu stares at him, wide eyes asking.

“What I’m saying is, I really want to do this right, but please give me time to be ready. You promised that you’ll be patient with me, right? Can I ask for some more time?”

“Of course,” Mingyu answers quickly. “I’ll give you all the time you want. Thank you for telling me all these, Jihoon-hyung.”

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t mind me, hyung. I’m just happy.” Mingyu wipes his eyes with a sleeve of his sweater. “I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed to know that there is a chance for us.” Mingyu sniffs. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll wait for you, just tell me when you’re ready.”

Jihoon feels a prickle behind his eyes seeing Mingyu. If there is still a small doubt about how Mingyu feels for him, this makes Jihoon’s heart feel at ease.

“Thank you, Mingyu. I’m sorry for avoiding you; I promise not to do that again. I’ll make this work.”

X

Things go back the same after that night. Jihoon stopped avoiding Mingyu as promised. They talk often and meet up like before.

But also, Jihoon started to consciously make effort to reach out to Mingyu first. He would send Mingyu messages asking about his day, instead of the other way around which was the usual. He would also tell Mingyu when his next available time is; this is as good as asking Mingyu out from Jihoon.

If Mingyu had noticed this change, he does not say anything, which comforts Jihoon.

His friends had teased him after learning that Mingyu stayed over that night. Apparently, Mingyu had slipped out that he had a “sleepover” (Seungkwan’s air quotes) with Jihoon in their group chat.

“We convinced him to go to you so you can talk about whatever is going on. But we didn’t know our plan would go _that_ well,” Seokmin had teased over lunch.

“Talk about kiss and make up,” Seungkwan added. Jihoon did not miss how he winked at Seokmin and Chan.

“Nothing happened if that’s what you two are insinuating.”

“So you’re telling me two guys who like each other just laid with each other, held hands, and had pure thoughts the whole night?” Seungkwan asked. Seokmin snickered.

“We did held hands and laid with each other. But we just talked and talked until we both fell asleep.” Jihoon yawned. “You can ask him, if you want.”

Seungkwan stares at him, slack jawed. “Oh my god. This is like some pure romantic drama shit. I hate you both already.”

“Wait, wait. So are you boyfriends, finally?” Chan asked.

“No.” Jihoon smiled. “Not yet.”

Jihoon did not hear the end of it until he had recounted to his friends what they had talked about.

Mingyu’s drama was extended for 3 more episodes because of its high ratings. Mingyu shared the news to Jihoon thru chat. Jihoon felt genuinely happy for Mingyu while reading his excited chats. He called him that night to congratulate him, and they talked for as long as Mingyu’s 30-minute break.

This means of course that Mingyu got busier, filming for longer hours. Jihoon also got busier with his first set of exams for the semester. A week pass quickly with them unable to meet up, but always talking thru chats and calls when they have time. Strangely enough, Jihoon feels like they are both comfortable with this.

Jihoon does not feel anxious to reach out and assure the other like he thought he would be. Talking to Mingyu becomes something to look forward to at the end of a busy day. Jihoon’s heart feels at ease. (Perhaps he is even missing him.)

It is the first day of regular classes after exams for Jihoon, but he is not in his university. Instead, he is in a library-café turned into an event hall somewhere in Gangnam.

He is in Kim Mingyu’s birthday fanmeeting, something that the actor’s agency organized for the fans. Jihoon did not expect anything when he sent the email application for this two weeks ago; he was never lucky with games and raffles. It had been out of his mind during exams until he received the invitation this weekend. He had to skip classes to attend this, but Jihoon knows there’s no reason not to go.

He doesn’t think Mingyu had seen him yet, as he is seated near the back and flanked by fans with huge cameras. He watches as Mingyu bows and thanks everyone who sang the birthday song for him. Just prior to this Mingyu had answered fan questions and did small dares from the audience. He looks happy, clearly thankful for the attention given to him by fans. Jihoon feels unexpected pride, seeing Mingyu in his element and thriving.

A staff hands Mingyu a small birthday cake with a lighted candle. Mingyu closes his eyes for a short while before blowing his candle. He looks up and his and Jihoon’s eyes meet. He hides his surprise well that Jihoon knows only he had noticed it.

“Happy birthday,” Jihoon mouths.

Mingyu grins from ear to ear and gives a small nod.

The event proceeds to the fansign. Jihoon waits for quite a long time until it’s finally his turn, the last person in line.

“Hyung! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Mingyu asks excitedly as he signs a mini-poster for Jihoon.

“I didn’t know myself until two days ago. And then I thought I might as well surprise you.”

“I was so surprised! I was just wishing for you and when I opened my eyes, you were there,” Mingyu replies, eyes shining.

“You were wishing for me?” Jihoon questions.

“Yeah, you already know that, right?” Mingyu giggles. “But also, I wished to see you soon because I miss you.”

Jihoon involuntarily reaches for his ear, feeling it warm up. “I should probably move on coz that staff over there is already eyeing me.”

“Already?” Mingyu pouts.

“Yeah. Hey, do you have time later tonight?”

Mingyu lights up in realization. “I think I can make time. I mean sure, I have time!”

“I’ll text you the place and you tell me what time. Let’s meet up then.” Jihoon says quickly; the staff is signing for him to move on. “Uh, I really have to go I think.”

Jihoon takes his mini-poster from Mingyu and whispers, “I missed you too. Happy birthday, Mingyu.” He leaves before he could see Mingyu’s reaction, or before the staff starts to drag him away.

As Jihoon leaves the venue after the event, he looks at the poster. It has Mingyu’s dainty signature, and something written in smaller text below.

_Jihoon-hyung,_

_Thank you._

_Your Mingyu_

X

After much thought, the place Jihoon sent to Mingyu is a street corner in Yeouido. This is quite near where Mingyu is filming. Mingyu apologized since the time available that they can meet up is pretty late. Jihoon thought that it’s alright; they can take advantage of the less crowd at this time.

Mingyu shows up from the corner of a building, almost running. Jihoon waits for him to spot him, which is easy enough. Mingyu runs to meet him.

“Hyung!”

Jihoon hands him a cup of coffee, the same as he is holding. He reaches for Mingyu’s empty hand and intertwines their fingers.

Mingyu is surprised but keeps quiet.

They start to walk side by side, holding hands, under the cherry blossoms that lines up the sidewalk. The weather is very cold at this time at night, but the blossoms are more beautiful with the streetlamps lighting up the trees.

They walk in comfortable silence, sipping their coffees from time to time. They chance upon an empty bench under a glorious tree, and they decide to sit for a while.

Just then, they see a couple of teenage girls staring at them from the next bench, one of them pointing and telling the other one something. They start towards Jihoon and Mingyu.

“Hyung, I think they recognized me because I don’t have a facemask.”

The two girls stop a few feet from them, bowing shyly.

“Excuse me, are you one of the vocalists of A-Teen?” The more confident one asks Jihoon.

Jihoon nods.

“Oh my god.” Both girls giggle in surprise.

“We follow you on Instagram! We’re also subscribed to your Youtube channel. Your songs are really good!”

Jihoon nods again, unsure how to react. “Uh, thank you.”

The other teenager looks down to where Jihoon is still holding Mingyu’s hand.

“Oh,” she looks at Mingyu. “Your boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Jihoon answers.

“Ah,” the girl looks pleasantly surprised, and so is her friend. “You look great together. We’ll go ahead. It was nice to meet you!”

The teenagers walk away, excited giggles fading as they get farther.

Jihoon turns to Mingyu. “Why don’t they know you, Mr. Celebrity?”

Mingyu is frozen. “Is that true?”

“What? That I’m more popular than you?”

“No. You said I’m your boyfriend.”

“Oh. Yeah.“

Jihoon gets pulled into a hug. He’s grateful that his coffee is almost done or else he would have spilled it by now.

Soon he feels Mingyu burying his face his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Jihoon asks.

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu releases him from the hug, eyes wet with tears. “I’m just… you made me so happy, hyung.”

Jihoon’s heart warms up. “I’m sorry, too. I don’t have a confession speech prepared or anything like that, but I want you to know what I feel, so…”

He kisses Mingyu, light and soft.

They both laugh as they part. And then Mingyu kisses him this time; longer, deeper.

Jihoon feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods of the first fic fest for Jihoon/Mingyu. I appreciate you so much for doing this.
> 
> Thank you to the participants to the fic fest. This is quite stressful honestly but you made it really fun. I met some of you through this fest and I'm glad we're expanding the gyuhoon family.
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading this! Please support all fic fest entries by leaving kudos and comments!
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
